


O’ Christmas Tree

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Matt, Elektra, and the Christmas season.





	O’ Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dipping my toe in the Mattelektra pond for the first time, and I hope you all enjoy what’s come from it. I’m currently still reeling from Daredevil season three, so I thought I’d write some good ole’ fluff to deal with it.

Foggy has insisted on putting a tree up for Christmas since Freshman year. Matt had resisted at first, saying they couldn't afford it. Foggy called him a Scrooge and told him not to worry about it. The next day a tree was up in their very small dorm.

The tree itself stinks of plastic and assorted meats. Then again it's the old tree Foggy's parents used to have up in their meat shop. Matt's gotten used to the smell of it over time, and has no problem with it now. That doesn't mean he's letting Elektra anywhere near it. He can tell by the smell alone it doesn't look good. The first time his girlfriend saw his dorm she described it as, "quaint." Her word for small and dingy. He doesn't want to know what word she'll use for his old tree. Elektra is used to the best things in life, and his tree is nowhere near being one of them.

Matt can only imagine the type of Christmas tree she'll put up in her flat. Most likely a luscious green one that is of such great quality you'd think it was real. Large shiny bulbs and glittering lights will be placed upon it. A glimmering star will most likely sit at the top. Just like the one that’s put up in his church, only bigger and more expensive.

Elektra prefers for them to spend time at her place rather then his, and Matt feels the same way. Though he would never tell Foggy that. It's more private at her luxurious flat. No chance for Foggy to walk in on them doing it on Matt's futon.

Elektra wants to spend the night with him at her flat. Resulting in Matt staying at her place for the night. Also resulting in keeping her away from that Christmas tree Foggy loves.

He's buttoning his shirt when he hears the familiar click of her heels in his dorm hallway. Panic sets in. He can't let her see the tree! Matt buttons his shirt as fast as he can, but he's too slow. The door swings open and she walks in.

"Matthew." She greets him with a kiss. When she pulls away she lets out a sound of amusement. "And what's this?" He tries not to groan out loud. 

"This is my dorm Elektra. Have you started to go soft in the head and forgotten?" Matt teases in an attempt to distract her.

"You know what I'm talking about _Darling_." She puts special emphase on end of the word. "The little saggy green thing in the center of your room." She waves a hand towards it.

"It's my Christmas tree." He tells her bashfully. Elektra laughs again.

"And I'm assuming Foggy decorated it." 

"What gave it away?" He jokes back, his nerves starting to ease with their light conversation.

"The popcorn on it." She pecks him on the mouth.

"What, you don't place popcorn on your tree?" He teases as she takes his arm. 

"I never have a tree. They're tacky." She walks with him out of the room.

"I know our tree is tacky, but you can't think all Christmas trees are tacky." He argues with her, his debates classes having prepared him for moments like this. Even though he rarely goes to class anymore. Well any of his classes. The only one he's semi consistent with is his Spanish class, and that's only so he can spend even more time with his girlfriend. He isn't spending any time with Foggy either. Only seeing him when they happen to cross paths while Matt is coming or going from their dorm. 

"They take up too much space." She argues.

"And you lack space in your Midtown flat? You don't have to have one that rivals the tree in Times Square." Elektra is quiet for a beat. 

"Fine, I'll get one. On one condition. You help me decorate it." Matt is taken aback by her request.

"I don't know if you noticed Elektra, but I'm blind." He taps his cane against the ground.

"So?" She asks as she climbs into the driver seat of her Porsche. Which she swears she didn't steal like she did the Maserati. It apparently was a birthday present from her father.

"Meaning I wouldn't know if it looked decent or not." Matt fastens his seat belt. Elektra revs the engine.

"If you can fight me, then you can decorate a tree." She tears out of the college parking lot.

Once they arrive at her flat, Elektra makes a few phone calls. "We'll have all the things we need in about an hour." She kisses his cheek as she walks into the kitchen. They eat Thai food on her bed, and make out once they've finished. A door bell rings just as Matt goes to take off her shirt. He groans as she slides off of him.

"Miss Natchios." He hears a man greet her. Matt hears other heartbeats around him, meaning they're other workers.

"Mr. Michaels." Something is shuffled around and put by the stairs.

"Is this where you'd like it Miss?"

"It’s perfect. Place the boxes by the base of it. I’ll be decorating it myself so you gentlemen can go now."

"I see." There's a shred of disbelief in Mr. Michaels’s voice. The workers shuffle out, and the door softly shuts behind them. Elektra bounces back up the stairs to her room. 

"You can stop hiding now." He hears the sound of a shirt falling to the floor and a zipper being unzipped. A bra is thrown past his head.

"I wasn't hiding. I was simply staying out of the way." Elektra opens her large closet door and slips on a silk robe. 

"You can tell yourself that Matthew, but I know the truth." She taunts him and grabs his hand. The silk brushes against his fingers. They go back into the entrance of her flat and Elektra hands him a box. "Pick the ones you like and I'll place them." Matt plunks himself down onto her floor and opens up up the large cardboard box. All the ornaments are round and the intricate designs on them are raised so Matt can feel what's portrayed on it. 

They go through the boxes quite quickly. Matt knows right away if he likes a design. Santa and his Reindeer were a yes. The one that just had a bunch of swirls on it was a big no.

He gets to the bottom of the last box and picks up up the last bulb. It seems to be the largest one out of all the ones he's felt. He feels a face, and then a veil around the face. The body attached is holding something. He runs his fingers over the object, and realizes the object is actually a baby. "You got a ornament with the Nativity scene?" Matt's surprised.

"I thought it might give you some type of Catholic guilt if I didn't put it on my tree." She teases him playfully. Avoiding the fact that she did it because she cares about him, and knows what the Nativity means to him. 

"Whatever the reason, thank you." He kisses her soundly. He's moved by her gesture. Even if she won't admit it was a gesture at all.

Elektra pulls up a chair and Matt places a heavy metal star on the top of the tree. He jumps down, and is hit with the smell of mistletoe. He then feels it tickle the top of his head. "We can't forget another Christmas tradition, can we Matthew?" She places her lips by his ear.

"No we can't." He crashes his mouth against hers. Elektra drops the mistletoe when Matt picks her up. He carries her to her room, and plunks her on the bed. He lies down beside her and she quickly crawls on top of him.

The next morning Matt wakes up happy and content. Elektra is still asleep beside him. Her lashes fluttering against her cheeks. He brushes a stray strand of hair from her face.  Matt is hit with the realization that he wants to spend all of his Christmases by her side. He wants to spend his life with her, and he’s determined he will.


End file.
